Lucky Charms
by cheergirlejami
Summary: AU EJami, a continuation of their story that began with I Hate Valentine's Day. Sami Brady is taking EJ to meet her family at the annual St. Patrick's Day celebration that is held at the Brady Pub. She isn't looking forward to doing so, but EJ has to meet her family sometime right? Hilarity ensues as Chloe and Brady try to help Sami as she navigates dating EJ DiMera.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucky Charms**

_Part I_

Sami knew better than breaking out her secret stash of Lucky Charms cereal especially since Chloe was still flitting around their apartment trying to get ready to head into work. She couldn't help but be nervous and she hoped resorting back to one of her favorite comfort foods would help her overcome her nervousness.

Today was St. Patrick's Day; a day that was revered by any member of the Brady clan which she was a sometimes unwilling member of and while many times she skated out of familial obligations she knew there was no escaping attending the celebration of the holiday at her family's pub. Most times she really enjoyed the raucous and rowdy environment that prevailed throughout the establishment although today was the day her family had especially requested her presence.

The family wanted to meet her new mystery boyfriend, the one she had purportedly been seeing since Valentine's Day last month, but she had failed to mention such an important change of relationship status to them all.

Like she was going to announce on Face book she had a boyfriend, hell the only reason she kept her page up on the social media site was due to Chloe's insistence that she at least try not to be so antisocial especially since they ran _Tiger Lily_, the floral shop they both co-owned which was rapidly expanding since they also had begun specializing in gift baskets too.

Apparently the naughty gift baskets they complied for their customers were gaining popularity at an almost alarming rate. Before long they were probably going to have to start going to gift shows that specialized in adult novelties and toys so that they would be able to get a wider range of variety for the back room of their store aka the love shack or so Chloe had christened it a few months back with none other than Sami's step brother Brady Black.

It wasn't that Sami was ashamed to have EJ for a boyfriend, it fact it was quite the opposite. She was amazed she had apparently claimed the heart of such a charismatic and sexy man. Just thinking of him was enough to bring a smile to her face.

Yet she hadn't wanted to jinx such a fantastical luck of fate, thus she had kept mum about announcing she actually had snagged such a catch. The man could leave her breathless with a mere look in her direction and when he kissed her, well let's just say she finally knew the feeling of wanting to swoon wasn't something regaled to the smutty romance novels she indulged in reading during her rather limited spare time.

Her family was very opinionated and one she had wanted to eventually ease introducing EJ DiMera into the fold preferably one by one, not the entire family in one fell swoop. Which was her intention until of course her step brother Brady had dropped the bomb one day in the pub while she and Chloe had went to pick up some lunch from her grandmother Caroline.

She should have known Brady would be a blabber mouth and what a secret he had unleashed last week. Not only was Sami dating a guy, but this guy was a DiMera.

Her grandmother's face had darkened instantly, "Samantha Gene Brady why didn't you tell me you were dating someone, especially someone with the last name of DiMera?"

Oh this was serious, beyond EJ calling her Samantha, no one referred to her as Samantha unless she was in serious trouble with them. Her grandmother calling her by her full name was telling.

_Damn she was going to kill Brady for opening his big mouth._

"Grandma, we've just starting dating…"

"Seriously dating Caroline," Brady added and if Sami could have kicked him in the shin for that revelation she would have, but luckily for Brady Chloe was sitting in between them at the time.

Instead Sami narrowed her eyes at him, yet Brady just laughed, he wasn't scared of his step sister's wrath.

Well maybe he was a little bit frightened because at the moment Sami was giving him a death stare, but if he was bringing Chloe to the St. Patrick's day shindig for them all to give him their own brand stamp of approval of their dating then Sami should have to endure the same fate as him.

Yet he knew it was going to be easier for him, the family had known Chloe for years, she and Sami had been inseparable growing up, were still that way most times although lately he had managed to spend more and more time with Chloe. In fact if everything went according to plan he was going to ask Chloe to marry him.

At the Brady pub on St. Patrick's Day no less and he knew Sami was going to try to skip out of this year's party because she was in fact dating a DiMera. Even though Chloe had no clue about his true intentions she would want her best friend there to witness what he hoped was going to be a monumental day for them both.

Chloe Lane had changed him, ever since she had agreed to date him he hadn't even looked at another woman with the intention to wanting to bed them, much less take them out on an actual date. Chloe had made him a one woman man and she was that woman for him. His wild playboy days were a thing of the past, he wanted to marry her because quite frankly he couldn't live without her.

So if he had to throw his sister under the bus to accomplish another element of surprise to asking Chloe to be his wife, then so be it. Sami was going to have to tell them all eventually anyway because from what he could tell EJ DiMera was the first guy to treat his sister they way she deserved to be treated.

Plus it was nice to see his sister happy for a change, why she was even prone to break out into giggles of laughter and god forbid songs for no apparent reason lately. He loved his sister, but the girl hadn't gotten the singing gene either, although he guessed EJ didn't care if Sami could sing or not.

So he was going to help acclimate EJ into the family, one that had adopted him in years ago with open arms. A family he was thankful to be a part of, one that many times his sister seemed to take for granted. Then again he wasn't dating a DiMera, so that might be one reason of her hesitation in announcing she had a new beau, but if he had to take her in to the pub kicking and screaming he was going to be sure Sami was there with EJ.

One week later Sami was still musing about what a pain in the ass her brother Brady was when she heard Chloe's voice, "Sami, this is serious, you have broken out the Lucky Charms. What is going on with you?"

Chloe and Sami were both very health conscious, they really didn't eat junk food and Lucky Charms definitely belonged in the junk food category. While many girls resorted to ice cream when things seemed rocky, Sami had always chosen to eat the cereal her mother had steadfastly refused to buy her growing up no matter how many times she and her twin brother Eric had tried to convince Marlena of the cereal's worth.

Yes, it was a little rebellion on her part, but this was one of those times her standby morning meal of Greek yogurt with a generous helping of blueberries wasn't going to cut it. She was having to bring out the big guns.

"Chloe today is the day I introduce EJ to the family," Sami swirled her spoon in the bowl she was using not eating any of the Lucky Charms yet that were just begging for her to take a bite.

Chloe reached in their cupboard for a bowl for herself, she wasn't going to let Sami eat this treat alone. She was able to pour a small serving into the bowl and reached for the skim milk. They were at least were using skim milk so it had to be some kind of nutritious right?

Chloe wasted no time taking a bite, if Sami wanted her cereal to go all soggy that was her prerogative but she preferred not to go that route.

"It's going to be fine Sami. EJ really likes you."

Sami looked up at Chloe, "He may run for the hills after meeting my crazy family tonight."

"I don't think so," Chloe said confidently.

"Chloe my family despises anyone with the last name DiMera and here I am dating one of them."

"EJ isn't like his dad," Chloe stated as she took another bite of her cereal.

"I know he isn't, but I'm worried they are going to dislike him before they even give him a chance."

"Trust me, once they see how he looks at you…"

"How does EJ look at me?"

"For you to be so smart, you are so dense when it comes to men. I know when a guy is head over heels in love with a woman."

"Just because you and Brady have found love doesn't mean you are now a specialist on what constitutes a look of love. EJ and I have only been dating a little over a month."

"A month where he has seen you every day and if he was only interested in you to get into your pants he would have already seduced you."

Sami was quiet to Chloe's observation, a little too quiet for Chloe's liking.

"You haven't done the deed with him yet have you Sami? If you've been holding out on telling me one of the most important things ever…"

Sami shook her head, "No we haven't had sex yet, but…"

"Oh my god you want to though don't you?" Chloe almost squealed in excitement. Her best friend was finally going to get laid and what a sexy beast she was going to have as her first.

Damn if she wasn't in love with Brady she'd almost be jealous of Sami because EJ DiMera was so freaking hot.

"Chloe, I don't want to talk about it," Sami stated firmly.

"Well then I guess the naughty gift basket I had sent to EJ from you isn't…"

"Oh my god Chloe, what did you do?"

"Just giving you both a push in the right direction, god knows you needed one on Valentine's Day and I thought if you had some wine amongst other things that it could lead to you actually having the big O with a real life person. Really Sami there isn't anything better than cumming with the man you love especially when I know without a shadow of a doubt you two care about each other."

Realization just dawned on Sami, her best friend had been instrumental in getting her and EJ together and Chloe hadn't even taken the credit for it at all.

"You called EJ to come over to see me on Valentine's Day."

"Yes, I played cupid and it worked. EJ was so into you and you refused to see it."

"Well EJ did convince me that Valentine's Day wasn't a day to hate anymore."

"See you love me," Chloe stated emphatically as she swiped Sami's bowl of Lucky Charms away from her.

""Not enough for you to steal my Lucky Charms," Sami took her bowl back before Chloe could dip her spoon into it.

"Yes, you do, admit it." Chloe laughed as Sami finally took a big bite of the cereal that was full of marshmallows.

"Tell me what you put in this basket I supposedly sent to EJ and I might admit to it."

"Not gonna tell you," Chloe got up from the breakfast nook with a sly smile on her face.

"Chloe you better tell me," Sami warned.

"Guess you'll find out tonight after the party," Chloe claimed in a sing song voice.

"If EJ doesn't decide we shouldn't date anymore after meeting my family."

"Somehow I seriously doubt that is going to happen."

Sami got up from the table, ready to go after her best friend to make her confess what she was going to be walking into tonight by her interference in sending EJ a gift basket from their shop under the guise of it coming from her instead of it being Chloe's scheme.

Chloe ran to her room and shut the door before Sami could get to her. She shouted through the closed door to her best friend "Just trust me Sami you are going to be thanking me tomorrow."

"Either that or killing you for getting me into this mess in the first place," Sami muttered under her breath as she stalked off in the direction of her bedroom, she needed to get ready for work.

Today was going to be a long day for her she was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lucky Charms**_

_**Part 2**_

_Three days earlier…_

The package EJ had been waiting for since he had ordered the item online had been delivered this afternoon to his office. He carefully slit the packaging so as not to damage the blue robin egg colored box which actually housed the present he had bought for Samantha.

This just had to be perfect because it was going to be the first gift ever he was to give to Samantha from him. He wanted something to symbolize how much she meant to him without scaring her off with the intensity of his feelings he had for her from the first time he had seen her beautiful face.

He had bought her flowers of course since she owned the flower shop, but this was completely different. This was something he had specifically picked out for the woman who was constantly on his mind.

To put it bluntly as he had told his father two weeks ago he had never been happier in his entire life and it was all due to Samantha Gene Brady. Needless to say his father hadn't been overjoyed to hear the news; in fact he was downright skeptical that a Brady could ever make anyone happy, much less his son.

EJ tried not to let his father's somewhat dismal outlook about his newfound happiness get him down. In time his father would see what an amazing woman Samantha was and he would be happy for them.

_At least he hoped one day Stefano would come around._

He opened up the box and smiled, it was exactly what he had envisioned for Samantha, but he wanted to wait until St. Patrick's Day to give her the gift. He also wanted another opinion if this was the thing that would make his girl smile and he knew exactly who to ask, Chloe Lane, Samantha's best friend.

EJ had gone to the flower shop when he knew Samantha would be out on deliveries. Friday's were the day Samantha opted to drive the van instead of staying in the store. Samantha had told him it was due to not having to put up with her step brother Brady who liked to come in on Friday's to hang out with Chloe sometimes even staying the entire afternoon until it was time for them to close up the flower shop.

Sami stated to EJ that Brady was whipped and she knew for a fact her brother had never treated another girl the way he treated Chloe. More times oft than not she had witnessed teary eyed girls who claimed they were in love with her brother, but he had broken their hearts. Until he had dated Chloe he hadn't been serious with anyone, opting to date girls for a brief time and then moving on to his next conquest.

All the while EJ had listened to Samantha scoff about her brother being in love with Chloe, he kind of felt a kinship with Brady. EJ hadn't yet admitted it to anyone, but he felt the exact same way about Samantha. He had never bought a woman he was dating jewelry before, thus the reason he needed a second opinion about this particular purchase.

He told his personal assistance he was taking the rest of the afternoon off and he made his way to Tiger Lily. Luckily Samantha was still out making deliveries so he would be able to show Chloe what he had bought for Samantha without his girlfriend finding out about it. He wanted Samantha to be surprised when she opened up her gift from him.

Chloe was at her desk working on a new design she wanted to use for their Easter season when she saw EJ walking into the shop. "EJ, Samantha isn't here right now."

"I know," EJ stated as he looked around nervously. He didn't want Samantha to pop in and see him here talking to Chloe and showing her something he wasn't going to let Samantha see until St. Patrick's Day which would be this upcoming Tuesday.

Chloe gave EJ a weird look, "Then why are you here? I know all the times you came to the shop before you and Sami began dating it was on the pretense to see her."

"You had me figured out long before Samantha did eh?"

"She didn't think you were interested in her, but I knew better."

"Well the reason I came by today was that I wanted to ask your opinion about something?"

"You came to the right person I have an opinion on any and everything," Chloe flashed EJ a smile hoping it would erase the worried look he had upon his face, but it hadn't so far.

EJ reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out the little blue Tiffany's box.

Chloe's eyes widened, "Oh my god, have you bought Sami an engagement ring?"

EJ shook his head frantically, "No, it's too soon. I know Samantha wouldn't even consider a proposal from me at this time. This was something else I thought she might like."

Chloe leaned over her desk taking the box from EJ, being careful not to damage the box; she opened it and sighed dramatically, although she didn't immediately say anything to him.

"What? Do you not think Samantha would like something like this?" EJ asked thinking he may have bought sometime entirely not suitable for her from the way her best friend was looking at what was inside the box.

"Sorry EJ, I didn't mean to make you doubt yourself. This charm bracelet is stunning. How did you come up with this idea?"

EJ pointed to the diamond and rose gold heart tag charm that had the iconic phrase Please Return to Tiffany and Co., New York 750 inscribed upon it, "This heart is for Valentine's Day, which was the first day I ever kissed Samantha and she agreed to go out with me and the shamrock is for St. Patrick's Day, the day she introduces me to her family."

Chloe carefully looked over both charms on the bracelet, "EJ are these real diamonds on the heart and emeralds on the shamrock?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

Chloe shook her head, if she hadn't been sure about EJ's feelings for her best friend before she was sure now. EJ was in love with Sami even if he hadn't admitted it to anyone else yet. "Not a problem at all."

"Good you had me worried there for a minute. I just wanted to get Samantha something to let her know how special she is to me. "

Chloe shut the box and handed it back to EJ. "You are a keeper EJ DiMera. This is the best gift you could possibly give to her."

EJ smiled a real genuine smile, "You really think so Chloe?"

"I know Sami better than anyone; no one has ever done anything like this for her."

"Please don't tell her. I want to give it to her on St. Patrick's Day."

"I promise I won't say a word," Chloe beamed her megawatt smile for EJ as he bid her goodbye and headed out the door with a huge smile of his own, passing by Brady with a hello in greeting as he was just walking in the door to see Chloe.

"Where was EJ going?" Brady asked looking to see if his sister was anywhere around the shop.

"He just came by to ask my opinion on something," Chloe offered up no more information than that tidbit to Brady.

"Why did he need your opinion Miss Lane?" Brady came around her desk to place a kiss on her cheek.

"EJ bought Sami some jewelry from Tiffany's and he wanted to make sure that it would be something she would like."

"Did EJ buy my sister an engagement ring from Tiffany's?" Brady asked thinking oh hell no EJ DiMera wasn't going to steal his thunder, he had Chloe's engagement bought and ready to give to her when he planned to ask her to marry him.

"No, he said it was too soon that Sami wouldn't even consider it yet, but I've got a feeling that it won't be long before he asks her."

"It is too soon," Brady stated matter of fact.

"Love has no set timetable Brady Black," Chloe tapped him on his nose.

"They can't be in love yet. Chloe we are talking about my sister Sami who doesn't believe in love at all."

"I believe EJ DiMera is going to be the one to change her mind about a lot of things Brady, especially love."

"I do not even want to think of what you believe EJ can change Sami's mind about especially if it has anything to do with my sister possibly having sex with someone."

"Funny she says the same thing about you; somehow my best friend can't fathom why anyone would want to have sex with you either." Chloe then pulled Brady down for a kiss and they continued kissing for quite some time afterward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucky Charms **

**Part 3**

For all of Sami's misgivings that today would be a long day for her, time flew by while she worked at the shop. She guessed the workday had went so quickly was due to the fact she was still dreading taking EJ to the Brady Pub tonight to celebrate St. Patrick's Day with her quirky family.

Well in all fairness she might be the quirkiest member of her family with the possible exception of her twin brother Eric, who had just completed all the prerequisite work and had been ordained as a priest of the Catholic Church. Thinking of her saintly brother as being even stranger than her made her instantly feel bad for having such thoughts because the family would surely deign her as being close to borderline blasphemous.

Yet she knew most of her twin brother's secrets and even he had been sexually active before he made his decision to join the priesthood. Even worse though was the fact Eric's first and only was none other than that skanky ho Nicole Walker, whom had bedded most of the eligible and not so eligible men in Salem and possibly even some of the women too.

Sami wasn't naïve enough to believe EJ hadn't slept with Nicole during the time they had dated before EJ had stated his intentions of wanting to date her instead. Personally Sami enjoyed referring to the gold digger as Nicho because sometimes if she had her inflections correctly she could make it sound almost as if she said Nicole and then claim innocence of what she had actually said.

Yes, it was petty, but ever since the time Nicho had hurt Eric Sami had disliked her. The only good thing about Eric ever dating the ho was it directed him into another life pathway which would never include him ever being with her in a relationship ever again.

While Sami was glad she wasn't a whore, she also wished she had a bit more experience especially now since she and EJ had been dating this past month. The sad thing though was every time she got close to being more intimate with EJ all the taunts guys in the past had labeled her as frigid would come sweeping into her mind and then her confidence was shot. When her confidence level dropped she retreated back into her shell and she feared EJ would tire of dating her soon.

What sexy and virile man would want to date someone as inept in the ways of lovemaking as her? She was thinking the list wouldn't be a very long one at all. Add in the factor that she truly believed EJ could have anyone he chose without much effort on his part because she would have to be blind not the notice all the appreciative stares women gave him whenever they went out somewhere together. Thus the reason she was beginning to consider ending things with EJ before he ended up breaking her heart.

Better to stop it now before she turned into one of those weepy girls she used to make fun of that cried over her brothers. Why in the past month since it had become official Eric was now an ordained priest it seemed to bring out even more women who were determined to hopefully sway him away from the priesthood.

Personally Sami thought if a person tried to lure a priest into the temptation of having a sexual relationship they would surely be in the running to win a one way ticket to hell. Instantly an uncharitable vision of this happening to Nicho somehow didn't bother her conscience too badly.

Then an unwanted vision occurred of what in the world would EJ think when he received the basket Chloe had sent him that was supposedly from her. No matter how many times Sami had try to wheedle the information out from Chloe about the contents of the basket her best friend had remained silent.

Sami thought Chloe may be spending too much time with her brother Brady because it was apparent some of his annoying traits were rubbing off on her. Big Mouth Brady was the reason she had to take EJ to the pub tonight, add in Chloe being so mischievous by sending EJ a basket full of love shack supplies of god only knew what it contained and Sami was on the verge of having a migraine.

That was it; she could claim she felt awful, that she needed to go home and rest before she had a full blown migraine. She would just ring EJ to tell him they would have to reschedule for another night instead.

She felt a smile forming on her face, but quickly changed her countenance to one of being in terrible pain. She would really have to work hard to fool Chloe especially since they were best friends and roommates, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Sami made out like she was walking into Chloe's office, but slightly stumbled before she reached the doorway causing her to reach out an unsteady hand to grasp the edge of the doorframe.

"Chloe," Sami called her name out weakly which immediately got her attention. Chloe got up from her desk to keep her best friend from falling into the floor.

"Oh my god Sami, what is wrong?" Chloe asked worriedly as she directed Sami to a chair so that she could sit down.

Sami took her right hand making sure it shook and placed it on her forehead, "Chloe I feel like I'm going to be sick."

Chloe put her hands on her hips, "Sami did you not tell me the truth?"

Sami kept looking down at the floor so as not to give into the giggles and blow her entire cover story before it even actually began. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you pregnant? Did you go ahead and have sex with EJ and just not tell your best friend that you had given up your V card to him?"

Sami had to look up at Chloe, "One I'm definitely not pregnant because I'm pretty sure there was only one immaculate conception ever, two while I may still be a virgin I don't rank up there as being holy since my twin brother has that market cornered and thirdly you would be the first person I would tell if I traded in my V membership card by having sex with EJ."

Chloe moved over directly beside her best friend and looked at Sami closely, her friend did look pale. She reached out a hand to touch her forehead for any signs of fever, but Sami pulled back away before Chloe could try to gauge her temperature.

"Sami, let me check your temperature," Chloe was talking to her like she was a child instead of a grown woman.

"No, I'm just going to go home and try to rest. Can you handle the store by yourself?"

"Are you sure you aren't faking being sick so that you won't have to go to the pub tonight with EJ or is it that you are worried about the gift basket I told you I sent to EJ?"

Sami hated lying to Chloe, while she wasn't hesitant to lie to almost anyone else; she always told Chloe the truth. With an overly dramatic sigh she confessed, "It may be a little bit of both of those reasons."

"Sami, I was just joking with you. I didn't send EJ a basket."

Sami felt instant relief flood over her, "You didn't?"

Chloe shook her head, "I thought about it, but before I actually went through with it I didn't want to push you into something you may not be ready for yet. For all my outrageous remarks about sex, it is a big deal and for you to have waited this long the first time should be special."

"I may go join the convent," Sami offered up seriously.

"Sami, you are not nun material."

"I still have my V card."

"Has EJ been pressuring you to have sex with him?"

Sami looked back down at the floor. "No, quite the opposite, maybe he just isn't that into me like I thought he was at first."

Chloe bent down on the floor where she could look Sami in the eye since her best friend, "Sami have you ever considered the fact that EJ respects you and wants to take things slow because he really cares you?"

"I'm not sure he has these feelings for me like you claim," Sami stated sadly.

Chloe wanted to tell Sami that EJ was head over heels in love with her, no man dropped that much money down on a bracelet for someone he wasn't serious about especially after he explained what the reasons where behind the charms he had already had placed on the bracelet. But she had promised him she wouldn't ruin his surprise.

Sami's head was really starting to hurt. She guessed it was karma for her trying to fake being sick, now it seemed like she really was getting a migraine headache. "I'm going to go home, crawl into the bed and try to sleep this off before I have a full blown migraine."

Chloe asked hopefully, "Do you think you will be able to go to the pub tonight if you go rest for a while?"

"I don't know. I think I'll call EJ and cancel our date tonight."

"Sami, your family wants to meet him."

"They want to have an inquisition for me instead because they can't fathom anyone with the surname of DiMera could be a good guy."

"Sami please reconsider going."

Sami shook her head, "I just can't. I won't put EJ through it. He deserves better than me anyway."

"Sami please…"

"I'll see you later or are you coming home to change before you go to the party?"

"I'll come home first," Chloe replied.

"Okay, I'm going home," Sami got up from the chair and left the room.

Chloe felt guilty now for even kidding Sami that she had sent EJ a basket full of love shack supplies. She was only trying to get Sami to loosen up and just go with it instead of overanalyzing all the possible scenarios where things would go wrong. Chloe shook her head; she didn't want her best friend to throw away her happiness.

So after Sami had left the shop, Chloe made a decision that her best friend might get upset with her choosing to do, but she'd gladly take the blame if everything backfired. She picked up her cell phone to call EJ. She had to tell him of Sami's intentions of breaking off the date tonight and possibly breaking things off with him entirely.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed EJ's number. She was playing matchmaker again, but she had to do it before Sami and EJ had terrible misunderstandings with one another. She guessed sometimes love needed a little push or even a big one like the one she was going to give.

She heard EJ's voice on the line and began, "EJ, hey it's Chloe. I really need to talk to you about something…."


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucky Charms**

**Part 4**

After Sami had come home from the flower shop she had slept for a little while. Her headache had abated somewhat, but she still didn't get up from her bed, opting to lie in her comfy bed instead of facing things. She realized the headache she had gotten was her own fault, the result of working herself into a nervous exhaustion from (a) trying to fake having a migraine in the first place, (b) letting her fears of intimacy get in the way because of Chloe's mention of sending EJ a goody basket which hadn't even materialized due to Chloe trying to aggravated her about having sex, and (c) worrying about what her family would think about her dating EJ DiMera.

She had no clue about what time it was since the shades were drawn in her bedroom and she had left her phone in her pocketbook in the living room after leaving EJ a voicemail telling him she wasn't feeling well. She hated she was taking the coward's way out with EJ, but damn it she was scared that he would think she was weird if she hadn't ever had sex before seeing as how she was already twenty-four years old.

In a way she was kind of glad she had gotten his voicemail instead of speaking directly to him because if she had heard his voice her resolve to skip the Brady St. Patrick's Day celebration at the pub might have completely disappeared into thin air. She honestly didn't know what to do about these growing feelings she had for EJ, but maybe by deciding to break things off with him would be best in the long run.

Even if Chloe had told her orgasms with a real live person were all kinds of awesome. Surely Chloe was exaggerating; she was known to do that from time to time. Although Sami would kind of like to be the one screaming_ don't stop_ or_ I'm cumming_ for a change instead of hearing such things from none other than her crazy roommate who was currently bedding her brother Brady.

While she hadn't told EJ she wanted to end things with him on the phone, she knew she would soon if she kept having these anxiety attacks. There would be no way to avoid him since he only lived a few doors down from she and Chloe and ever since Valentine's day she had seen him in some kind of capacity whether it was an actual date or even something as simple as taking a walk together in the park.

She tried to dispel the images of EJ that kept flitting through her mind, but it was difficult. In such a short amount of time he had become so important to her and she knew it would take an enormous amount of willpower to stay away from him.

She could hear some noise outside her bedroom door. She guessed Chloe had come home to get ready for the party, the party she wasn't going to attend even though she knew her family was going to give her hell for it when the realized she had bailed on them. Right now she was channeling her inner Scarlett deeming to think about their dismay for another day instead of today.

The door to her bedroom was opening so she rolled over onto her stomach and buried her head in her pillow. Her best friend could be very persuasive when she wanted to be and she had no doubt Chloe was going to try to change her mind about going to the party. But quite frankly she was still kind of irked at her best friend for lying about sending a basket to EJ filled with god only knew what kind of adult toys her friend would toss in such a basket.

_Hell she didn't have a clue about how most of those things worked anyway_.

"Chloe before you even begin to lecture me, I'm not going to the party. I've already told you why I didn't want to go."

"But you haven't told me the real reason why you don't want to go tonight."

The voice responding to her sure wasn't Chloe, it was EJ instead.

_No it couldn't be, it wasn't EJ. Damn her conscience must really be bothering her more than the previously thought it would._

She didn't answer, just continued to keep her head face down on her pillow. Since she had been thinking of EJ ever since she had awakened she might even be dreaming.

Then she felt the someone sit on her bed and touch her on her shoulder, carefully nudging her to turn over.

She reluctantly rolled over and sure enough it was EJ, he was in her bedroom with her for the first time ever.

_How in the hell had he gained access to her apartment?_

"Chloe gave me her key," EJ simply stated seeing the confusion on Sami's face when she saw him.

_Damn she hadn't even had to ask him about his sudden appearance. Could he read her thoughts too? Surely not though because even if she hadn't had sex before she was beginning to have some pretty vivid scenarios playing in her mind with EJ's arrival in her bedroom._

Sami was about to push up to a sitting position because seeing EJ looking down at her with such concern was making her heart do those fluttery flips it had begun doing lately whenever he was around her. She quickly deduced it was too late to order him away from her.

_What was she going to do? It hit her hard; she was already in love with EJ DiMera._

"EJ I called you earlier," Sami began hoping he would take the hint and go away instead of her having to tell him he needed to leave.

EJ swept some of her hair away from her face so he could see her better. "You left a very cryptic voice message on my phone, but it doesn't explain this sudden turnaround in your attitude towards me."

"I don't want to go tonight; in fact I think it would be best if we stopped seeing each ot…"

Before she could finish that thought EJ fisted his fingers in her hair and then kissed her. At first the kiss was a sweet one, a barely there brush of his lips upon hers. When she began to relax into the kiss everything changed, EJ plunged his tongue into her mouth, kissing her hungrily.

EJ pulled back and felt a surge of satisfaction at the sight of her hard nipples which were clearly evident due to the thin tank top she was wearing without a bra on underneath. Add in the fact that the only other item of clothing she was wearing were boy shorts and he was so hard all he could think about was divesting her of these skimpy articles of clothing and taking her right then and there on the spot.

But even though they hadn't ever openly discussed it he knew Samantha didn't have much experience sexually. Sure she had told him she had only had two boyfriends before and neither one of them had fallen into the serious category for her which he had quickly realized Samantha wasn't a casual sex kind of girl. While they had made out pretty heavily she had always pulled back before they were at the point of no return with one another.

He guessed she realized her state of almost undress because when they had broke off the kiss she hastily sat up and crossed her arms in front of her, suddenly self conscious.

"EJ, maybe I need to get dressed," she began hesitantly.

"Or maybe I need to get undressed," he replied as he stood up from the bed. Her eyes were riveted on him as he shoved off his shoes without bending down, next came the polo shirt he pulled over his head and finally he shucked off his jeans, but he kept on his boxers and climbed back into bed with her.

"EJ, what are you doing?"

He placed a hand on her hip, which caused her to glance down noting all he had to do was push down her boy shorts and she'd be revealed to him and suddenly that thought wasn't such a disturbing one since she had instantly felt herself growing wet as soon as he had begun taking off his clothes.

"Leveling the playing ground," was his reply as he tipped her face back up where he could look into his eyes, ones that were smoldering with passion.

"EJ, I don't know how to say this, but I haven't ever…" She paused unsure of what she wanted to say.

_Really how did one go about revealing she was a twenty-four year old virgin?_

"Sweetheart, just tell me what's on your mind."

Sami raised a hand and swept it over his body even though she didn't touch him. "I mean, I haven't ever played on this kind of playground before."

"Never ever or do you mean just with me?"

"Never ever," she admitted feeling a slight blush begin to color her features.

Understanding dawned on EJ; his sweet girl was a virgin. This was better than he had even hoped for because if he had his way about it he would be the only man Samantha would ever know intimately.

"Do you want me to show you how to play?"

Sami nodded her head. "It doesn't bother you that I'm a, I'm a…"

EJ smiled, "A virgin?"

"Yeah that," Sami answered. "You don't think I'm a freak for not ever having sex before?"

"Let me show you how amazing I think it is that I'll be your first." EJ leaned over to kiss her, but not before adding, "I want to be the only one to ever touch you the way I'm about to touch you."

Sami scrunched her face, "So you think I won't like it, that after we do it I won't want to do it again?"

EJ chuckled, "No, I'm going to make you cum so hard that you'd never even dream about wanting to be with anyone else besides me. Darling, I want to be your first, your last and everything else in between. Remember I dared you to love me?"

"I remember," Sami recalled the words he had asked her to inscribe on the card right before he had given her the beautiful bouquet of tiger lilies on Valentine's Day, the day she had thought he was buying the flowers for Nicole instead of her.

"You might think it is sudden, but I want you to know I love you Samantha. I fell in love with you on first sight and one day I want you to be my wife."

"You do? You want me to be your wife?"

"I'd marry you tomorrow if you'd let me. Sweetheart I'd marry you today if you would say yes. But I don't want to rush you. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. We don't have to have sex until you are ready, but I can promise you will enjoy it."

Tears glistened in her eyes, "Guess what?"

"What?" EJ took his thumb to brush away an errant tear that was beginning to trail down her cheek.

"Your dare worked. I love you too EJ."

EJ smiled even brighter than before and closed the distance between them with a kiss. Sami returned his kiss with eagerness all the while thinking this day was turning out far better than she had ever expected since she had thought if EJ ever found out she was a virgin it would repel him. Instead this turned out to be something he seemed happy about learning this particular bit of news from her. Somehow being with EJ always made every day she spent time with him a better day.

_If he kept kissing her the way he was right now, she was pretty sure her nights were going to become a lot more fun too._


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucky Charms**

**Part 5**

All they did was kiss for what seemed like hours, but Sami knew it couldn't have been that long. Kissing EJ had always been good, but kissing him while lying down with him on the bed with hardly any clothes on her body revved the intensity up several notches.

She felt so many different emotions racing through her all at once, she was excited, but she was also worried she wouldn't be able to satisfy him either. Even though she hadn't actually seen EJ's hidden package she sure could feel it as they lay side by side on her bed and she realized with a certainty she wouldn't be laughing over the size of his penis like she had with Rafe.

Her worries must be showing on her face because at that very moment EJ pulled back some and told her, "We'll take it slow. What we are doing right now doesn't have to lead to us having sex with one another."

"It doesn't?" Sami asked uncertainly.

"No, there are so many other things we can do with each other besides…"

Sami interrupted EJ before he could finish his sentence by asking, "Doing the deed?"

EJ started to chuckle, he loved how Samantha viewed the world, her observations were simply adorable. "Exactly my dear, I just want to look at you, touch your body, to show you how good it can feel for you."

EJ's words were having such an effect upon her already. She couldn't recall ever feeling this turned on before. Sami visibly gulped, "You do?"

"I do." He answered before posing a question to her, "May I take off the rest of your clothes? I want to see you now."

Sami nodded, biting her lower lip a tiny bit, "You may."

EJ wasn't in a rush with her, he took off her tank top and boy shorts slowly and when she was revealed to him he looked at her with awe. From the moment Samantha's breasts had been revealed to him he had been mesmerized, because they were absolutely perfect and to see that tiny strip of hair on her mound which held untold secrets for him to explore it was almost too much for him to take in all at one time. He wanted to convey that sentiment to her by using his hands and mouth and teeth. He'd make her see how absolutely breath taking she was to him.

"Sweetheart, you are a vision of beauty."

"You really think so?" Sami asked uncertainly, she wasn't gorgeous like Chloe; she was just Sami, the girl who didn't get the guy. She was more the type to have the guy for a friend while they sought out someone else instead to be their girlfriend.

"Let me show you," EJ laid her down once more on the bed and then placed his hands on her bare hips which caused her pulse to immediately speed up.

"You're not going to take off your boxers?"

EJ shook his head and gave her a smile, his voice low and husky, "No, this is for you my sweet girl. Now no talking, you just feel."

She nodded mutely as he leant down to place several kisses at the side of her neck and she squirmed, unable to keep still until he went back to give her another scorching kiss on her mouth. He then kissed the other side of her neck, interspersing his kisses with slow swipes of his tongue. He moved one of his hands away from her hips, to caress her left breast.

EJ returned back to her mouth and kissed her again this time though giving her softer kisses like he had when he had first given her a kiss, all the while rubbing his thumb slowly over her nipple until it stood up hard under his ministrations. He dragged his lips away from her mouth once more to travel down her throat and then over her collarbone, this time he began nipping lightly on the way down.

He finally reached her right breast and flicked his tongue over that nipple all the while still brushing his thumb over her left nipple. Her other nipple rose up to proudly match the other and she whimpered when he began to suckle it leisurely between his lips.

EJ continued to pay close attention to Samantha's every breath when she exhaled; hearing each approving noise she made while he continued to pay homage to her breasts especially when he repeated the same motions to her other side. The way she was already reacting to his touches made him hotter by the second, and he was so hard it almost hurt, but he was doing all this for her pleasure.

He changed his tactics when bit one nipple gently, then a little bit harder making her arch off the bed in response. His other hand continued to pluck at her other nipple. Sami whimpered and EJ was so turned on he had to shift a bit to keep himself from rubbing his hard cock against her leg. He could and would put his needs aside to experience the joy of her sexual awakening.

Judging by Samantha's growing restlessness he was clearly getting the message across of how exquisite she was to him. He noticed she couldn't keep her hips still after she had arched off the bed; her thighs kept opening and closing, as she tried to find that unknown nirvana. EJ moved one hand and pinned her back against the bed.

She finally spoke his name although he could hear the frustration in the tone of her voice, "EJ please I, I…"

EJ knew Samantha was almost to the point where he wanted her to be. He slid his hand down away from her breast to go in between her open thighs feeling her quiver as he intimately touched her for the very first time.

Oh yes, he smiled as he saw the expression of her face when his fingers scarcely brushed her clit. He had accomplished what he had set out to do for her because she was soaked. He was pleased when Samantha let out a tiny moan as he lightly pressed against her clit for a second before pulling away.

"Sweetheart, I want to taste you so badly, but I'm going to save that for another time."

Sami managed to squeak out breathlessly, "You are?"

"Yes, but don't worry you are going to like what I'm going to do to you. Do you want me to make you cum now?"

Sami nodded unable to say anything else in response, she could feel her impeding orgasm building, but this felt different from anything she had ever felt before and then she realized why when EJ took one of his fingers and placed it inside of her and then he put another one in and Samantha was unable to do anything but move her hips in time with his movements.

"That's right sweet girl, ride my fingers. Can you take another?"

"I think so," she stated and then gasped when he inserted the third finger within her depths.

"You're so perfect, so hot, so wet for me," EJ murmured approvingly as he pushed a little bit harder, but not further inside her to breach her virginity.

No he'd take that gift from her one day, but it was something worth waiting for, right now he just wanted to watch her cum.

"OH EJ, it's too much. I don't know if I can, if I can…"

"Yes you can, just let go sweetheart. You're with me and I love you. I want to do this for you, only you. Don't control it; just let it flow over you."

EJ increased the tempo once more and then pressed his thumb against Sami's clit, making her pant and moan until she came with a loud cry.

"Oh EJ, I'm… I'm cumming!"

Watching Samantha's face as she reached orgasm along with hearing the sound of her calling out his name was all it took for EJ to lose it too. He came hard inside his boxers and then swept down to give her a hard kiss.

_Damn that was a first for him to cum from just watching the woman he loved experience having an orgasm and it was incredible._

He pulled away from her lips, to look down at her and with a shaky breath he told her, "I came too."

"You did?" Sami asked and then looked downward to see the evidence of his statement firsthand.

"Samantha, can you see what I mean by there are so many ways we can enjoy each other?"

Sami nodded her head and smiled at EJ.

_Chloe was right cumming with the man you loved was freaking amazing!__She definitely wanted to do that again._

"Will you show me some other ways?" she asked him innocently.

"As many as you want to try," was EJ's answer and then he leaned down to kiss her once more ready to show her something else until his cell phone rang.

Sami pulled back from his kiss, "Are you going to answer your phone?"

"I'd rather kiss you instead," he replied and let his phone ring on, it could go to voicemail for all he cared, right now he was busy.

They continued kissing some more until suddenly his phone rang again.

"It might be important," Sami stated even though she wanted to keep kissing EJ.

"Damn it," EJ muttered reluctantly pulling himself away, but he couldn't reach his phone in time before it stopped ringing again.

Sami sat up on the bed and urged him, "Check your voicemail."

"I'd rather check you out some more," EJ stated honestly starting to reach for her again, only to have her push him away.

"All right, I'll see who was calling," EJ punched the code to open his phone and retrieve his voicemail. He had a puzzled look coming over his face as he listened to the message in its entirety.

"EJ, who was it? Is everything okay?"

"It was your brother Brady. Apparently he asked Chloe for my cell number and he left an urgent message for me to relay to you since he said you apparently had left your phone somewhere or had let the battery run down since he couldn't get in touch with you."

"What did he say?"

"It was very strange, he said he was taking Beyonce's advice and if you didn't come to the pub tonight you were going to miss what is going to be legen…wait for it…dary. Legendary!"

"Oh my god, we've got to get ready to go to party! My brother is quoting Barney from _How I Met Your Mother_."

EJ noted, "Your brother does seem to be quite the strange duck. What does he mean by taking Beyonce's advice?"

Sami smiled brightly, "I think Brady is trying to tell me he is going to ask Chloe to marry him and if I don't go tonight I will miss seeing it firsthand."

EJ still looked puzzled, "I don't get it."

Sami held up her left hand, "You know if you like it you should put a ring on it? Beyonce sings if you don't want someone else to take your woman you have to commit to her. Brady equates putting a ring on it as giving Chloe an engagement ring and he just quotes _How I Met Your Mother_ randomly. Barney was his favorite character."

"I have never seen this show you are speaking of," EJ honestly admitted.

"Well we will rectify that soon enough. Thank goodness Netflix has all nine seasons of the show. You will miss so many things Brady tries to say if you haven't ever watched the show."

"And that is a bad thing if I don't get what Brady is saying?" EJ asked which only endeared him all the more to Sami.

"We have to hurry and get cleaned up. I can't miss seeing my best friend get engaged even if it is to my weird brother. But can I ask you one thing?"

"Of course Samantha, you can ask anything of me."

"Will you spend the night with me tonight?"

EJ smiled, "Most definitely yes."

Sami leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek, "Good I wanted to ask you before you met the rest of my family because if you think Brady is strange, just wait until you meet the rest of them."

"Samantha, did you think if I met your family I wouldn't want to be with you anymore? Is that why you called me earlier and said you were sick?"

Sami nodded her head, "Well that and you know the other thing too."

EJ asked "You being a virgin?"

"Yeah that."

"I hope I reassured you of how awesome I thought that information was to me."

"You did." Sami blushed thinking back to only minutes earlier how they both had came even without actually having sex with one another then added, "You know what I think will even be more awesome?"

"What sweetheart?" EJ leaned into her, allowing Sami to whisper in his ear.

"How hard we will cum together when you are inside of me." She purred into his ear and immediately he was hard again.

"If you don't want to find that out right now you better get off this bed," EJ stated as he gazed over her still naked form.

"I'm going, but later I'll be cumming," Sami said cheekily as she jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door before EJ could come into the room with her.

EJ sighed realizing he was already whipped by her and they hadn't even made love yet. How much more would he be by the time they actually made love? He smiled thinking he couldn't wait to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucky Charms**

**Part 6**

While Sami was showering EJ had been tempted to get into the shower with her, but he didn't want to make them any later to the party than their activities together had already caused. Not that he was regretting those activities at all because watching Samantha orgasm had been amazing for him.

To be quite honest he wished they could just stay home because after Samantha had told him she thought how awesome it would be for them to cum together when he was inside of her he'd wanted to take her right then and there just to find out. He wasn't completely sure with this newfound patience of his was coming from, most times when he met a woman whom seemed interested in him it wasn't long before they had sex. He had rarely dated, opting to go straight to the main event and then moving on to the next conquest with ease.

But until this afternoon he had done nothing more than kiss the woman who was currently in the next room. Even more astonishing was he had never thought about seriously dating someone let alone getting married until he had met Samantha. He had been totally sincere when he had said he would marry her today, he would in a heartbeat if she would go along with it.

She was making him want and dream about things he normally would have thought were absurd but when he was with her she made the impossible seem possible. Then it hit him, would she take a chance on him and elope tonight after they left the party her family was throwing at the Brady Pub?

He wasn't nervous about meeting her family even if she had warned him they were stranger than Brady. He knew all about strange given his family connections. Why he had more step siblings than most people due to his father's various affairs he had with women over the years.

He suddenly realized he didn't want the kind of life his father had led, maybe that was one of the reasons why his father couldn't believe he was dating a Brady in the first place. If he was able to convince Samantha tonight to run off and marry him he knew his father would be upset, but he would risk his father's wrath because Samantha Gene Brady was one of a kind.

_And he wanted her to be his wife._

**_~Lucky Charms~_**

Sami was trying to shower quickly, after hearing EJ relay Brady's message to her she knew she wouldn't be able to skip out on the Brady gathering. She couldn't miss seeing what would most definitely be a momentous occasion for her best friend and her step brother. She had no doubt Chloe would say yes, she knew when Chloe had begun dating Brady it had been different for her than when she had dated anyone else.

She got out of the shower deftly wrapping a towel around her after drying off. She glanced into the bathroom mirror at her image, thinking how this day had turned out for her after EJ had showed up at the apartment. She smiled at her reflection recalling only a short while ago she had done as EJ had requested by letting her inhibitions go.

For once she was secure in the knowledge that she was loved and she was more than ready to return love to the man who had totally turned her life around in such a short amount of time since they had met one another. She exited the bathroom to find him still only clothed in the boxer shorts he had stripped down to earlier, she instantly thought how incredibly sexy he was and once more she was curious about his package.

Sami asked, "Do you need to shower?"

"I won't be long, but I've got something to give to you first."

"Ok then I guess I'm ready to get it then," Sami's mind instantly went into the gutter thinking this was it, _she was going to have sex for the first time ever_ and they would just have to be late to the party after all. She was ready to drop her towel in front of him when he left her bedroom causing her to frown slightly.

When EJ returned to her bedroom he had a blue package in his hand which he oferedf to her, "This is for you sweetheart."

For a second she was actually disappointed thinking _so much for seeing his actual package_, but her curiosity was piqued none the less, "What is this EJ?"

"It's customary you open the package to actually see what is inside."

"Smartass," Sami blurted out, but when she opened the box she gasped in surprise.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh EJ, it's beautiful," Sami exclaimed as she took the charm bracelet from the box to look at it more carefully.

EJ moved in closer to her, taking the bracelet from her to secure it on her wrist, "I've had this for a few days. I almost gave it to you the other night, but I wanted to wait until today. The heart charm is for Valentine's day."

"The day you changed my mind about the holiday."

"It also marks the day I first kissed you."

"I've never had a charm bracelet before," Sami held up her arm to look at her wrist that was now adorned with the bracelet EJ had just given to her although the movement caused her towel to accidentally drop unlike when she had thought she would drop it earlier before EJ had left the room to bring her this unique present.

Her modesty kicked back in and she reached to pick up the towel to wrap it back around herself but EJ stopped her. "This is a perfect look for you darling."

"You mean the bracelet?"

EJ pulled her into his arms, "No, you being naked wearing the bracelet I gave you is the perfect look."

Sami looked at the bracelet once more and then looked at him, suddenly feeling brave. "Maybe you should get naked too."

EJ shook his head and touched the emerald shamrock charm, "We have to go to the party."

Sami sighed EJ was right, they couldn't miss the party for various reasons. "So the shamrock is for today."

"Well originally I had bought it because this was the day I was meeting your family, but now I really want it to stand for something else."

"What EJ?"

"It could symbolize the day you agree to run off and marry me."

"You want us to elope? Are you crazy EJ?"

EJ pulled her closer, "I'm crazy for you. I love you."

"I love you too, but are you sure about this? I mean we haven't even had sex. I may not do it right."

"I have a feeling it will be just right. Plus what a story we could tell our children one day."

"That we ran off and got married before we ever had sex? Isn't that kind of like buying a pair of shoes without trying them on?"

EJ looked confused, "Shoes?"

Sami shrugged, "I like shoes."

"How about we might leave out telling them about the have sex part, anyway it will be making love."

"You really are a romantic man."

"I wasn't until I met you, so what do you say Miss Brady? Want to throw caution to the wind and run away with me? Be my wife? Even without trying on the proverbial shoes before we get married?"

Sami touched his face, "You are serious about wanting to get married."

"I wasn't lying to you earlier when I said I'd marry you today if you would agree to it. I want to marry you Samantha. I know I don't have a ring to give you, but I promise I'll get you one."

Sami started to tease him, "Well you did give me a charm bracelet."

"Is that a yes?"

Sami looked at the bracelet again and then back to EJ, his eyes full of hope and expectancy. Could she do as he asked, just run away with him? She always had everything planned out in her life that was until she met EJ and suddenly the thought of being adventurous was very appealing. She wanted to do this even if everyone would probably think they were crazy when they eventually found out what they were going to do.

"Yes."

"You'll marry me today?"

"Yes EJ, I'll marry you today."

Then before she knew it he had picked her up and twirled her in his arms and a new chapter in her life was beginning.

_Maybe starting off the day with Lucky Charms wasn't such a bad idea after all…_


End file.
